


Let Me Find a Way to Apologise

by miniminichoo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: :o(, Apologies, Fluff, Gundam develops feelings and is pleasantly unaware, Gundam hides his face a lot, I HOPE NOT THO, M/M, No NSFW planned (sos), Quickest slow burn ever, Sonia and Fuyuhiko unlikely matchmakers, Sonia and everyone might seem OOC, except for a slight creeping feeling something is off, kazuichi befriends Sonia, kazuichi lost his feelings for Sonia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniminichoo/pseuds/miniminichoo
Summary: It was just that the more Kazuichi thought about it, the more he realised he had little reason to even hate Gundam Tanaka.





	1. What's up with Shark-boy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Hello! This is my first ever Fanfiction, ever. So I hope it is at least a bit enjoyable. 
> 
> Lately, I've been completely obsessed with Soudam, but I've found that the fics don't normally focus on them becoming friends first then lovers, uno? They're usually Despair au tropes, or Lol haha party games made them kiss haha. While these aren't bad at all, I need myself some Slow-burn, minimal angst, friendship building Soudam, -- and if I fail, maybe I'll inspire someone better than me to write their own :,o).
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

Kazuichi knew that the people around him would find it strange when he suddenly stopped following the Ultimate Princess around. That they'd ask questions, probe him for answers.

What he didn't expect was that everyone would be as interested in his love woes, especially surprising was Fuyuhiko, “Hey Shark-teeth, why aren't you drooling over 'Miss Sonia' today? Did she finally tell your stalker ass off?” he said, with his attempt to seem indifferent, though you really wouldn't have to try hard to hear a tad of concern in his voice.

“Yeah, Ibuki was a bit worried something like that happened, Soda pop,” Ibuki added.

“It's, to be honest, such a relief I'd say. That Sonia chick could do without a creepy pink-haired shark-boy gnawing at her legs,” Hiyoko commented.

“Souda, um, are you... okay?” Hajime asked cautiously.

Kazuichi just shrugged his shoulders, looking at them all lazily, “eh, I just dunno how I feel 'bout her is all,” then went about poking his food.

Fuyuhiko stood up out of his chair, seeming shocked and sceptical. “You mean to tell me, you just suddenly decide out of nowhere that you don't like her anymore after practically following her around like a dog on heat for weeks? What's gotten into you?” Kazuichi saw a couple of the others nod their heads and murmur among themselves. That's when they all heard sounds from the bottom of the stairs, and footsteps. Sonia, Gundam and Chiaki came up the stairs chatting. Chiaki, however, had noticed the attention on Kazuichi, though she decided to ignore it, not wanting to get involved in any of the love-triangle drama.

“Oh uh, Hello everyone. I'm going to go get some food, I think.” Chiaki said and scurried off to the dining table.

“Ah, hello everyone!” Sonia greeted cheerfully, then seeming to notice the pointed stares at the pest shark boy added, “Um, have we interrupted anything..?” Everyone had been staring expectantly at Kazuichi, to see if his feelings really had faded, or if it was all a ruse for attention. However, they were all surprised to see that he hadn't even flinched at their arrival, let alone care that she was with Gundam, his so-called 'love rival'.

It was just that the more Kazuichi thought about it, the more he realised he had little reason to even hate Gundam Tanaka. In the beginning, he had no doubt that Gundam was his rival and not to be trusted. He was too close to his Miss Sonia. But now it was different because Kazuichi knew that his feelings for Sonia were not as strong as they were initially. Recently he had noticed that Sonia had been saying some awfully passive-aggressive comments towards him. He felt bad that he hadn't noticed this treatment earlier, or thought about why she treats him that what, but most of all, for how bad he himself treated Gundam only because of his juvenile infatuation. It was childish really.

Kazuichi was brought out of his thoughts when he decided to let the newcomers know that, no, they weren't interrupting anything important. But when he turned to Sonia and opened his mouth to tell her, she looked him out of the corner of her eye and spoke over the top of him.

“--Anyway, I'm sure it wasn't that important.” she said still glancing at Kazuichi, “Gundam, Chiaki and I were just discussing having a relaxing day at the beach! But I thought it would be fun with more company!--”

Sonia made her way to Chiaki at the dining table that was stacked high with food, leaving Gundam to where he stood, “--So what better way than to invite everyone to join us?” She asked, taking a roll of bread and plopping it into her mouth, “Brilliant! I'd say!” she exclaimed closing her eyes and smiling proudly with her hands on her hips.

After a short pause of nothing, she opened one eye to see no eyes on her, but on Kazuichi Souda.

She, along the rest of the Ultimates on the island, just watched him get up out of his seat and move to put his plate somewhere to clean it up. Then casually place his hands in his pockets and walk out of the eating area, passing Gundam, to hop down the stairs out of sight, as if he hadn't even heard the proposal by Sonia. Which Sonia had thought was odd, along with the strange unidentifiable pang in her chest.

No one said anything for a brief moment.

“That mortal didn't seem his usual self just now... Did some curse befall him?” Gundam asked no one in particular, petting one of his Dark Devas in contemplation, to then let it go and watch it scurry off. Sonia furrowed her brows, “Yes, it seems that he, how do you say, 'had his knickers in a twist' this morning. Did something happen?” she asked the others with concern, though the look on her face told a different story.

Mikan answered meekly, “W-we have no i-idea what's wrong with him... H-he just came to breakfast awfully quiet...Maybe sad?”

“I mean, I wouldn't call it a _sad_ quiet. He was more... distracted-by-his-thoughts quiet.” Mahiru added. “I wonder...”

“Hmm, how very interesting. Yes, yes.” Sonia said, nodding her head with her hand on her chin. “Nothing we can do about it, I'm sure he's fine! So, how does the beach sound to you guys?”

“Ugh! Finally, we're off the topic of that ugly, dirty, smelly, putrid, puke haired, totally low-key homo, shark-boy.” Hiyoko shouted, earning a glare from Mahiru beside her. “Hiyoko! You shouldn't talk about him like that!”

“What part? Anyway, does it really matter though? He's probably just going through some good ol' teenage angst.” Hiyoko pouted.

"I'd really like to get an opinion about the beach day, guys. Chiaki, Gundam and I have a lot of planning to--" Sonia piped up.

“ _So what_ if he's going through teenage angst?” Fuyuhiko snapped pointedly at Hiyoko.

“Ugh, _Since when_ were you friends with pinky? Did his oh-so-sad situation hit a nerve? Huh, _shorty_?” Hiyoko snapped back.

“ _Says you..._ ” Peko spoke up.

“ _Whatyasay_?” Hiyoko glowers at her, trying to look malicious. Though It didn't work like she wanted on the Ultimate Swords-woman, who only stared her down and touched the sword pouch on her back.

“ **Halt! I don't like being igno--**!” Sonia shouted sticking her hand out firmly and flat. However, she was cut off again by someone who stood up abruptly, causing a chair to screech loudly across the room, all eyes followed the noise to a livid Fuyuhijo, “You're all ass-holes. Every last one of you! Funny that I'm the one to care the most. I'll just go check on him since you're all incapable of empathy!” Fuyuhiko said grumpily, and stomped across the dining area and almost made it to the stairs, but was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder.

Gundam looked down at the young yakuza, the lower half of his face obscured by his signature purple scarf. “There is no need for that, Mortal. For it seems that one of my Four Dark Devas of Destruction has successfully followed and captured the pink one for you.” Gundam told him, pointing to the figure of Kazuichi making its way up the flight of stairs once more, with the biggest of Gundam's four hamsters cupped in his hands.

Once on top of the stairs, Kazuichi walked over to Gundam, no sign of rivalry in his face, and softly handed the hamster over to the Ultimate Breeder. “Look who found me, haha. The Little guy followed me all the way back to my hut; scratched up my door pretty good at that.” Kazuichi chuckled for a moment, then suddenly looked up at Gundam sheepishly, bringing a hand up to lightly scratch his face, “Hey, uh, Tanaka? I've been a total dick to you ever since we got on this island, and, uh, you really did nothing to deserve it... So, uh, I'm really sorry man, forgive me?”

Gundam's scarf was brought up over his mouth to hide the small not-very-menacing smile on his face. “A mortal who dares ask the Great Tanaka for forgiveness to atone for his sins? Unheard of! You must have much more demon in you than I initially suspected, to do something so reckless! Fine then Pink one! Your wish shall be granted, for I am the Great Tanaka! Fu ha ha ha ha!” Gundam posed proudly, with his four hamsters posing along with him.

Kazuichi beamed, “Aw man, thank you so much! Apologies are still not enough though, I gotta make it up to you.”

“Perish the thought shark-toothed one! Your brave apology was enough to satisfy the Prince of Ice!” Gundam stated, still dawning the face of pride, and posing rather dramatically. “Nah, man. I insist! I'll feel bad forever.” Kazuichi insisted.

“A mortal suffer forever? Is that not the reason for your birth? Nevertheless, I shall grant this second request, but only because I am feeling generous today.” Gundam's scarf faltered, and they could all see his smile, shattering his façade. “Whatever you have in store for the Ruler of Ice, he can handle! What will you throw at me?”

“I, uh, haven't really thought that far yet actually. Uh, give me a day to think about it?” Kazuichi bargained. “This third and final wish shall be granted, mortal.” A soft nod of the head signified Gundam's agreement to the terms.

Kazuichi beamed again, “Cool! -” He turned a bit to everyone else who was watching the spectacle with varying degrees of shock and confusion. “Guys, thanks for worrying about me before, haha. I’m fine though!” He exclaimed, “Had a really late night last night, a 4 am bed-time can you believe it? I'm actually a dead man standing haha. Thanks for caring about me!” Kazuichi said and waved cheerfully, then passed Gundam with a smile and hopped down the stairs again out of view.

Gundam's own soft smile was hidden behind his scarf that he'd pulled over his face, “What an odd creature...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, if you missed the top note, this is my first fanfiction, ever. 
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions or ideas on what Kazuichi is going to do for Gundam as an apology, feel free to send them to me! (So I can steal them). If you also have suggestions for background ships, especially for Sonia (because while I don't really like her as a character, I will feel bad if I totally trash her in the story), feel free to send those too.
> 
> hope you enjoyed so far!


	2. Is That Really Hope in His Eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! :o)  
> So um, I have a bit of bad news. I've decided to write this while I have a bunch of big assignments due very soon, oops bad idea. So I thought I'd let you guys know the deets with an update to appease you haha. 
> 
> I have after this week, only 2 weeks left of school and then it is Christmas! So I was thinking that I'd spend the next 2-3 weeks doing all my school work, (what a good girl haha), and taking a break from this story for that time. I was also thinking of maybe writing smaller fanfics in my spare time (If I get any), that aren't as serious? or just not as long and with chapters and such. Like one-shots I guess haha. 
> 
> I also want to note that while I'm not yet a confident writer by any means, I enjoy writing this story to get my creative mind flowing when I can't imagine the senario in drawing form. It's almost like a stress reliever to me in a way. So I don't think I'll leave this story hanging. 
> 
> soooo, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 

As Kazuichi made his way back to his hut for the second time, he couldn't stop himself from thinking about what he'd just done. It felt good, to reconcile with Gundam, but he was worried that he couldn't think of something meaningful to make it up to him, that might just end up offending him. What if Gundam didn't even want to be friends with him? And he'd just wanted to accept his apology and move on? Kazuichi started to feel a little silly for insisting so hard that he needed to apologise 'properly'. W _hat even is a proper way to apologise that isn't just, “I apologise!”_

Kazuichi sighed and opened his door to make his way over to his bed, he sat on the edge of it with his hands in his hair. He was planning to have a nap, but his growing anxiety wasn't allowing him to relax. He sat there for what felt like hours.

“Dude, you'll be fine, you're just overreacting,” Kazuichi told himself, “Just get him a stuffed animal or something, and take him on a picnic! – Ughhhh...” He held his head further into his hands, “That makes it sound like a date!”

“That makes what sound like a date?” a voice called from the crack in Kazuichi's open door. Kazuichi looked up slightly at the noise and saw Monokuma waddling up to him.

“What do _you_ want?” Kazuichi asked defensively, “I don't think I gave ya permission to come in here.”

“Now, now, Mr. I'm-Going-On-A-Date-With-Gundam-Tanaka~!” Monokuma teased, earning an embarrassed glare from the pink haired boy. “I just came to get you, as it seems you missed the announcement! You have to join everyone else at the statue in the park!” After saying this, the duel toned bear disappeared.

Kazuichi sighed, standing up, he made his way out of his hut. _I guess I'm not getting that nap then, huh._

After locking his door, he turned around and noticed Hajime, Fuyuhiko and Gundam walking towards him with Nagito and Sonia reluctantly trailing behind them.

“Hey, Souda. Did you hear the announcement?” Hajime asked conversationally as they all made their way over to him. Fuyuhiko crossed his arms and looked off to the side with a huff, “It's not like I care if you heard it or not, but these guys insisted we check on you.”

Kazuichi chuckled, scratching his face with a nervous habit, “Nah, I didn't hear it. Monokuma just came in and told me though,” he said, then added, “So, meet at the statue in the park?”

“Yes, that is correct, Pink-one!” Gundam beamed at Kazuichi, ”Now that we are a full party, let us depart!” Gundam said with enthusiasm and just about power walked ahead of them. Sonia took that as her cue to quickly follow him, leaving the other four to lag behind, as they all made their way to the park. On their way, Hajime started up a conversation with the young yakuza, so Nagito fastened his pace to walk alongside the infamously dubbed 'shark-boy' by the group.

“Sooo, I wasn't there this morning...” Nagito started slowly, in a low, almost whisper, “I heard you are friends with that Tanaka guy now? How's that going?”

Kazuichi turned his head to the pale boy beside him, giving him a funny look. “Uh, well, I wouldn't call us _friends_ just yet.” Nagito's face showed confusion, so he clarified, “I still gotta make it up to him.” The weird, sickly pale boy gave him a thoughtful look, so Kazuichi cautiously adds, “Would you know what a good apology would be?”

Nagito looked at him for a second, with an intensely introspective look on his face. The two boys were silent for a good while, with only the sounds of their own footsteps and the others muffled conversations. Until it seemed Nagito had finally decided to respond to Kazuichi's question.

Although it seemed, he wanted to respond to a different part of his sentence, “Have you noticed the _hope_ in Gundam's eyes today?” He asks with his hands coming up to his face in almost a fawning expression, “It's so inspiring!”

It was Kazuichi's turn to return a funny look of confusion to the other boy, “Huh? What do you mean?” he asks.

Nagito happily opens his mouth to reply, when they hear voices up ahead.

Gundam turns back to them with a serious look on his face, but Kazuichi swore he noticed a twinkle in his eye as he caught his glance, “It appears that we have made it to our destination,” and with that, the six of them made their way over to the other Ultimates and found that they were the last to arrive. When they had stepped fully into the crowd of confused faces, Monokuma sprouted up on the statue.

“Hey, Kiddos! You all made it!” he exclaimed, everyone groaned in response, “Since no one has stepped up to the challenge, to liven things up, I've had to work behind the scenes on a little Motive,”

Mikan, the timid nurse piped up, “M-motive? For what?”

“A Motive to _kill_ of course!” The maniac bear said with excitement, laughing as everyone gasped in horror, shock, and confusion.

“What the Hell?!” Fuyuhiko shouted, “Like anyone would do that!”

“Yeah! Ibuki would never kill anyone!” Ibuki agreed as Byakuya nodded at her in approval, “Yes, and that should be the case. As your leader, I will not allow for any murders to occur!” Byakuya shouts, as Monokuma just sighs disapprovingly at his bold comment, shaking his head slowly.

“I have slain many demons in the past, but I will not lower myself to kill any mere Mortal!” Gundam declared. At this, Monokuma bounced up again, bringing his two paws up to his mouth and giggling mockingly, “Well, you never know! Upupupu~. Anyway, the motive for this sector of the killing game is 'annoyance'!” The bear declared.

“Annoyance? How will that lead us to kill?” Mahiru asked questioningly. Kazuichi turned to her and smiled, “Aha, that's right, I've been told I'm super annoying, and I haven't been knocked off yet!”

“I wonder why?” Sonia adds thoughtfully, putting her hand to her mouth in contemplation. “H-hey!” Kazuichi stammers.

Monokuma began to explain, “You see, many people do crazy things when stressed out of their minds, right? So, the motive for this game is 'annoyance' as an addition to stress!” He exclaims, “So, I've picked out everyone's perfect-match partners, whom you will have to share your life with, excluding nighttime, for the foreseeable future, along with daily tasks, that will become harder as long as no murder occurs!”

Everyone looked around at the others, concern written on every face. “Oh, I forgot to mention! No swapping of partners is permitted. The only circumstance this can occur is only if I deem the original pair to be too harmonious! Upupupupupu!” The black and white bear laughed, “Now! To the assignments!”

Kazuichi stood there in a daze. He was, to be completely frank, terrified of this motive. What he said before was no lie, people do call him annoying, and if his suspicions were correct, he knew his 'perfect-match partner' couldn't be anyone other than--

“Sonia Nevermind! You're paired with Kazuichi Souda!” Monokuma sneered at them as he made eye contact with the rather discomforted Princess. Kazuichi suspected that Monokuma had expected him to be all over her, leaving Sonia no choice but to kill him once she got to the end of her wits. Kazuichi sheepishly smiled at her, earning a jump from her and for her to face her back to him; he'd have to deal with _that_ later.

Kazuichi looked around to see everyone being paired together in absolutely destructive groups. He winced as he looked around at the pairings, but was pleasantly surprised to see Gundam paired up with Fuyuhiko. Although both had extravagant personalities, that will no doubt annoy each other, Kazuichi had hope that both had enough sense about them. They may even be one of the first groups to disband.

Kazuichi caught Gundam's gaze again, and his face read as apologetic as he looked over at Kazuichi's own partner. This lasted a split second for his face then showed that of determination and responsibility. Kazuichi understood what Gundam was trying to say, he was trying to remind Kazuichi to take this situation seriously, possibly warning him not to annoy the princess too much. Kazuichi however, understood something else within this look. He realised that apologising to one of Gundam's close friends would be a perfect way to start to make it up to him. So Kazuichi smiled at Gundam, putting his thumbs up to illustrate his resolve and understanding. He was surprised however when Gundam returned the gesture to himself, with that twinkle in his eyes appearing again before he covered his face with his scarf and turned his face to the side to mask his embarrassment. It was an almost... cute reaction.

Kazuichi turned quickly, shaking that thought out of his head. Yet, as he made his way over to Sonia, his next target of apologies, he couldn't help think back to what Nagito had said on the way to that wretched meeting. _Was that really hope in his eyes? Or was it something else that he was missing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, just wanted to say as well that I am so thankful to the overwhelming positive feedback from you guys! I feel so honoured that a silly stress-reliever for me is so genuinely recieved, with some very constructive comments that I honestly love so much. Also a thanks to my good irl friend, for wanting to read this attempt at fanfiction, while knowing little to nothing about the series, and actually not judging me at all! Even slightly, kinda getting into Danganronpa. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support! (also, help me haha. I need ideas for what the 'daily tasks' could be haha). 
> 
> But seriously, genuinely, thank you. It means a lot to me! :o)


	3. Inside the Other Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh, hi! I guess I’m not dead! Can’t believe I’m actually updating? I don’t blame you. Haha, sorry for such a long and wavering update skedule (you can’t even call it that). 
> 
> It’s so bad, but when I write, it’s spur of the moment. So like 0 planning. That leads me to think too hard after writing whatever I did, to make it make sense later haha. But, normally I just think too hard. If that makes sense.
> 
> I might focus less on the motive part introduced in chapter 2, and more on developing the gaybois. 
> 
> Also also, I just recently read Pride and Prejudice for school, and tbh Gundam is such a Mr. Darcy character. Haha kick me if I’m wrong, but I think he is severely misjudged by his appearance and personality. He’s actually like the goodest bean out there, and I could just see him improving himself the same way after criticism as Darcy did. Idk I’m strange haha.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Gundam only half watched as Kazuichi made his way over to Sonia. His whole being consumed in the embarrassment of his own actions. However after a short moment, he froze and straightened. His hand bringing his scarf up over his mouth fell away, and he just looked down at it first with wide eyes, then suspicious slits.

He was first confused at Kazuichi’s motives that morning, but now more so his own. _What am I doing? Why am I warming up to this mortal so quickly? I am Gundam Tanaka! Ruler of Ice!_

Deep in thought, he begins his walk back to the dining room following the sound of Monokuma disappearing and the subsequent flutters of feet leaving the area. Everyone, it seemed, were eager for their lunch.

_‘It may be a possibility_ ,’ Gundam thought, ‘ _that I am just excited to get a new friend_.’ Though this explanation didn’t sit well, it wasn’t quite right. He shook off the feeling anyway, storing it for later evaluation. Instead he looked out of the corner of his eye at the bobbing head of pink, walking at a fair distance from him with Sonia. It seemed that Kazuichi had managed to quickly settle her nerves that aroused in his company, which Gundam noted as odd.

If he was honest, he was very concerned for both of their welfare’s. Sonia was a typically patient person, however she had her own bouts of frustration and anger. On the other hand was Kazuichi, who could get awfully loud and clingy to the Princess, and anyone else for that matter. But Kazuichi... Kazuichi, he thought he could say with confidence, should have been ecstatic about being partnered with his ‘Miss Sonia’. Though, he looked to be the only one surprised when all the mortal ever did was make eye contact with her and wince.

Gundam felt that he wasn’t on the same wavelength as the others, and he wasn’t sure why. _Could that be what was up with Kazuichi this morning? Had he missed his new potential friend’s woes by a hair? Why did he seem so happy to apologise to me though?_ He needed answers.

His mission for answers were soon forgotten as he quite suddenly bashed into the tiny body of Fuyuhiko.

“Oi, watch it!” The yakuza boy yells back at him, surprised.

“Ah-, my apologies,” he sputtered.

“Oh, it’s just you.” Fuyuhiko sighed, then puffed, “I thought it might have been that tiny bitch Hiyoko. She would have had another thing coming if it was.”

Gundam was perplexed, yes the small dancer was quite labour-some on the ears, but he did not know that the boy had hated her so much nor when this hatred had developed, “I take it you don’t get on well with that one?” He inquired.

“Well, obviously. Look, I know she’s most likely that was for attention and yada-yada,” he said with his hands making talking motions, “but between you and me, I really just can’t stand her.”

“Can I ask as to why you have such a sudden disliking to her?” Gundam asked, intrigued.

“Sudden? Wha—, oh. You weren’t there this morning when it happened. Well I mean you were and you weren’t.” Fuyuhiko said, and then looked around slightly blushing out of impending embarrassment, “Don’t tell anyone ok?”

Gundam was greatly surprised. _What could she have done to make him react this way? What was happening this morning?_ Instead of voicing his queries, he made the simple gesture of crossing over the heart to signify his silence.

Happy with this, Fuyuhiko told Gundam in a low voice, “she was really, unnecessarily mean to Kazuichi this morning.”

  
“That... is true,” Gundam replies slowly. “She is beginning to look less favourable in my own eyes.”

Fuyuhiko again huffed, “So she should. Only for that at least.”

Their conversation came to but a silence. The sounds of their own minds working at full speed, inaudible to the world. The crackling of the leaves under their weight were the only other sounds heard between them, until one decided to break it.

“Oi, are you... going to be friends with Souda? You know, after he apologises?” Fuyuhiko asked, eyeing him.

Gundam felt the slight twinge of pink show itself on his cheeks, and only had a passing thought reasoning as to why. The shark-mortal had already seemed to wedge himself somewhere into the space that Gundam deemed as important. To him, Kazuichi’s passionate attempt at trying to redeeming himself to him and others was remarkable, even when he hadn’t exactly done anything to do so, he can see how hard he’s trying. He’s befriending Sonia and not being weird, giving Gundam the slight thought that he might be doing that for him. Kazuichi was a very lively person, who also simultaneously seemed like an abandoned puppy, needing his rescue to trust again. What if I could be that rescue? The flush on Gundam’s face only grew the more he thought of him—

“Yea-h,” he choked, collecting himself, “Yes, I am. There doesn’t seem to be any reason as to why I should be opposed to such an idea.”

Fuyuhiko did not take his eyes off of him for quite the prolonged second. Gundam could see how fast his brain was circling through ideas. He opted for, “That’s... good—”

“-He seems to be really serious about this ‘apology’ thing. That idiot Komaeda came over to me before the announcement and told Hajime and I that, ‘ _Shark-boy said you guys weren’t friends until he made it up to you’_.” He said with quotations along with a bad impersonation of Komaeda, still eyeing Gundam for reactions.

Gundam blushed harder, but grabbed his scarf and lifted it up above his cheeks to hide them from the other boy, laughing slightly. This seemed to make all the assumptions and interpretations of the Breeder’s behaviour come together concisely in the young yakuza’s mind. It just _made sense_.

“Yeah so, uh, if you’re wondering also about why Souda isn’t all over Sonia. It’s what he told us this morning. He doesn’t like her anymore.” Fuyuhiko knew he’d figure this out on his own, but decided to tell him now to avoid any mess that could have come with it, knowing the nature of his new discovery. If he was right, Gundam’s face would slightly fall with relief.

And it did, so faint even the breeder may not have detected the feeling. But Fuyuhiko saw it from a mile away, he knew it himself too well.

Gundam was developing feelings for Kazuichi, and quickly too it seemed. Fuyuhiko only smirked, and made his farewells. He was excited to see how long it took for the reality of his situation to dawn on the poor unsuspecting Ultimate Breeder.

Gundam himself, only slightly noticed Fuyuhiko leaving, when he saw the bright head of pink hair again. It was bobbing along with heads of brown and blonde. Of course, Gundam could tell himself that he only noticed Kazuichi first out of the group because of his striking colour scheme. However, when the other boy noticed him staring across at them, and smiled big and waved, he couldn’t help the massive flush that came over his face and the butterflies even he couldn’t seem to tame in his stomach. He also couldn’t help smiling big and waving back.

Oh, how much trouble he was in.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! (And putting up with me haha)
> 
> I was going to chuck a nice drawing in there for you, but the inserting artwork function thing on here is too annoying. Sorry :o(. 
> 
> Segway — !
> 
> I do in fact, have a bunch more new Soudam drawings on my Instagram. So if this link doesn’t work, check me out at @miniminichoo on insta.
> 
> Link to page that might or might not work: https://www.instagram.com/miniminichoo/ 
> 
> Anyway, again, thanks for reading, and expect an update in 1,726,272,829 years!


	4. What Tanaka needs is a ‘Kazuichi gift’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know it’s been a while, but here’s an update! I’m extremely sorry for such an atrociously long time until update, but if I were to give an excuse, it would be that I haven’t been feeling to well as of late. I have just felt down a lot recently, but without any reason to. My friend pointed out that I may have a disassociative discorder, however thankfully it’s not that, but rather depersonalisation brought by high anxiety. So take that as you will. 
> 
> Anyway, what I want to say is, I’m sorry for such a long wait, but I hope this chapter is worth it! Hope you enjoy!

“Souda.” Sonia addressed him, after observing his interaction with Gundam across the way, and the other boys quick fleeting exit afterwards.

“Yeah?” Kazuichi tilted his head to her slightly, still watching Gundam as he darted away.

“What... were you thinking of doing for Tanaka? You know, for your ‘apology’.” Sonia asked cautiously. She still didn’t fully trust Souda, but the idea of him trying hard and putting his energy into earn the trust of a friend, rather than cling to her, was more than inviting, (and if she was honest, a little cute). Kazuichi was like a small animal; sensitive and small, but also loud and boisterous at times. She ponders if she would have been good friends with him had his affections been less extravagant.

She smiles.

With how he’s acting now, maybe that wasn’t a notion too far off.

“Um, actually Mi—Sonia,” Kazuichi looked at the ground to the side, sheepishly scratching behind his ear, “I have no idea what to do for him. I was thinking of giving him a toy or something, and treating him to food....But then Monokuma teased me so...” his eyes widen and his cheeks begin to glow for a short moment, until he shook his head and continued, “Would you have any idea what I can do for him?”

He lifted his head to gauge her reaction. Sonia only smiled, a soft light smile that left stars reflecting in her eyes. Kazuichi looked into them, but only found fond companionship in them. Kazuichi liked the idea of being Sonia’s friend. Honestly, his original plan was to hang his head whenever she’d enter a room and look for an escape route. This option hadn’t occurred to him to ever come to fruition, but he much preferred it. He returned her smile, and turned forward, motioning for her to follow as they made their way again to the Dining Hall.

Sonia began again, “I really wouldn’t know what to get him.” Kazuichi made to reply, but she quickly dismissed him, “Not that _I myself_ wouldn’t know him enough to get him something he likes. It’s more so that I wouldn’t know what _you_ could get him for _him_ to _like it_.”

Kazuichi was silent for a minute, but replied, “Would I not be able to give him something he would like?” The look on his face was brooding uncertainty and hurt, which just told Sonia her words had been thoroughly misunderstood. She quickly waved her hands, eyes wide to amend her words, “No no! That’s not what I meant!”

She breathed a sigh of relief when Kazuichi’s furrowed brows eased and he looked at her still uncertain but intrigued. “I meant that, I could tell you what I would get him, and give you a whole list of what I think he’d like. But _that_ would just be a list of ‘ _Sonia gifts_ ’. Tanaka right now needs a ‘ _Kazuichi_ gift’, one he _knows_ you put _all your effort into,_ rather than just receiving a ‘Sonia gift’ from you. Do you get what I mean?”

Kazuichi smiled, his hand scratching his glowing cheeks as a thoughtful look graced his features. “Yeah, yeah I understand. Tanaka needs a ‘ _Kazuichi_ gift’. I just don’t know what that would be...”

“Why don’t you extend on your initial idea? A picnic and a toy was it? Maybe the picnic could be in his favourite place, and the toy could be his favourite animal?” Sonia suggested. Kazuichi looked at her and grinned, “What if _I_ made it myself?”

“What, the food, or the toy?” Sonia asked. 

“ _Both_.” Kazuichi replied, “I could make both. I could make some sort of plush toy, but maybe give it some ‘Souda twist’?”

“That sounds lovely!” Sonia gasped, hands clapping together while her eyes shone.

“I don’t know where his favourite place is or his favourite animal. I also kind of made the deadline tomorrow. I do have a plush of my own I can modify, but it’s a shark...” Kazuichi explained, puffing a sad sigh.

“Soda-can that’s perfect!” Sonia exclaimed, getting more excited by the second.

“The shark plush? Why? Is that his favourite animal?” Kazuichi questioned, and after a second asked, “Soda-can?”

Sonia giggled and told him his name was very easy to make nicknames out of to the latter comment, but returned to the pervious topic at hand, “I actually don’t know his favourite animal. I’m guessing it may be Hamster. But you said something about a ‘Souda twist’ and what’s better than a shark plush from our resident Shark-boy?” She giggled. 

Kazuichi giggled along with her for a short moment. But when they reached the Hall, turned to Sonia seriously albeit a little nervous.

“Sonia, since we’re kinda stuck together for now, do you think you could show me around the island places you know Tanaka likes? I want to be to know him more, and I figure knowing that will help that I guess.” Kazuichi asks, looking to the ground and flushing hard however utterly confused as to the possible reason why. 

Sonia noticed his reaction, along with his previous reactions and smiled to herself as she was beginning to piece together the cutest reason for his nervousness. “Of course I can do that, Soda-can.” She replied, seeing how Kazuichi’s face instantly snapped up into the largest thankful grin he could muster. 

Taking a risk she added, “You know, once this is all over, I’m positive Gundam would love for you to accompany him to all these places himself.” She was pleasantly proved of her assumptions based on Kazuichi’s response to such a statement.

His face softened, his composure almost like that of Mikan, though not timid, more so shy. As he looked up at her through the corner of his eyes he asked, “Do you really think so?”

Sonia held in an excited squeal and simply told him with the most serious face she had, “Most definitely.”

They smiled at each other for a minute, both hiding analytical estimations on the psychology and motive of the other. The doors in front of them suddenly opened, to reveal the subject of their discussion himself. “Oh, hello, I was just about to look for you two.” Gundam said softly to them. Kazuichi was instantly alert, directing his smile to the taller boy, who covered his face with his soft scarf in response. Sonia smiled wide between the two, eyes alight with the unexpected happiness of the day.

Fuyuhiko grumbled behind the door as it seems he was obligated by monokuma to follow the Breeder. He noticed the cluster and sighed in annoyance and opened the door for them. Gundam and Kazuichi were now deep in the conversation of stolen glances and walked in together side by side. Sonia sighed lovingly and smiled at the two, Fuyuhiko smirked at them, and then directed his smirk to her. _Did he suspect the same as her?_ She returned the smirk only to tell him the same, and both their faces melted into content smiles as they followed their friends into the Dining Hall.

Fuyuhiko glanced at her from her side, “How long do you think until they realise?”

Sonia laughed softly at the question, she knew they were both not quite perfectly attuned to their feelings, but going as how they were she could go for her only answer.

“When Souda ‘apologises’, so not long.” Sonia states.

“I really can’t disagree there” Fuyuhiko adds.

They smile and join their friends at their table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this fic fills you with happiness when you’re feeling down. I plan to make this thing as fluffy as I can, for self indulgence haha. If you have any comments or suggestions please feel free. They make my day! Thank you! 
> 
> Love  
> miniminichoo


End file.
